Sucks, Doesn't It?
by VergofTowels
Summary: College midterms are coming up, and Demyx is trying to study. The only problem is that someone keeps sneezing... And he's finding that more distracting than perhaps he should... Mild Zemyx.


So yeah. :) Here's a little something I whipped up this afternoon. Enjoy!

Warning: Although there isn't anything awful content-wise, at least as far as I usually classify, there is a fetish-y slant to this. So if it isn't really your thing, then you might find better fare elsewhere!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Demyx entered the library with a bang, shoving the door aside with his shoulder hard enough that it ran into the wall. A few students looked up with alarm as he hurried in, and one of the librarians glanced up from her perusing of the computer catalogue to give him a _glare_. Demyx ignored them; he had far too much studying to do to worry about appearances. He hiked his backpack up further and headed for the secluded cubbies at the back wall. He really didn't need to be distracted right now, with midterms so close. Though he normally would have loved to watch the snowfall out of the large windows or to get into a (more-or-less) quiet chat with someone he knew, it was safest back here. He slipped into an unoccupied desk behind a shelf of old reference books and flung down his things.

He was only a few pages into his music theory textbook when he heard it: an almost imperceptible sniff from a cubby near his. In fact, it may have been his imagination. Yes, it had to be, because he had to _work_, not fantasize. He turned a page and tried to make sense of the interval diagram before him. He had a feeling that he'd learned this before…. Uh. Duh, that was the point. He shook his head.

"Echoo!"

Demyx froze. Slowly, he brought his head up from his hands. That had been one of the most adorable sneezes he'd ever heard! And it was definitely a boy, too. He could feel a slight blush start on his cheeks. Against his will, he began to wonder if the boy was as cute as his sneeze. He hadn't been involved with anyone since the fiasco with Xigbar, and he had to admit to himself that celibacy wasn't really his thing. He waited a few more moments, alert, ready for any more sneezes, but there were none. Reluctantly, he resumed studying.

There was another sniff from the other cubby, and the quiet but unmistakable sound of a nose being blown. Demyx imagined the boy pinching the bridge of his nose afterward, and carefully wadding up the soiled tissue, placing it on his desk or maybe in his pocket. He didn't see a wastebasket nearby. He wondered if the boy's nose was red, or maybe just a soft pink. Judging from the amount of sniffing, he was fairly congested. He probably had the cutest pink nose… Okay. Demyx had to see this boy.

He got up under the pretense of stretching and wandered away from his cubby, pretending to read some of the titles on the nearby shelf. Carefully, casually, he made his way around behind the veritable wall of books, hopefully looking more nonchalant than he felt. A few steps brought him level with the boy's cubby, and it was short work to make a gap in the tomes level with his eyes.

The boy was slender and pale, with long but unevenly cut gray hair. In the yellow light of the library lamps it looked softly shiny. Demyx thought that maybe it was slightly overdue for a good shampooing, the way little pieces stuck up in fantastical directions… Well, no matter. It only served to heighten the adorable, bedraggled look of him.

As Demyx watched, the boy's shoulders stiffened, and he wheeled in his chair so he was facing sideways - to protect his books from the incoming sneeze, no doubt. A profile view was enough to let Demyx know that the boy – who he could now identify as Zexion, a senior in his philosophy class – was going to let out a strong one. His eyes were almost closed, his mouth open, and his nose – pink! – scrunched up in a completely endearing matter. He raised a hand to his mouth.

"Hehhh…ehh…" Zexion blinked and took a deeper breath. Still, it seemed the sneeze was not yet cooperating, as he only managed a halfhearted sniff before subsiding into a frustrated silence, his hand dropping to his lap. Absently, he picked at a spot on his sweater. Every now and then his nose would twitch and he'd hurriedly lift a tissue, but…nothing.

Demyx bit back a chuckle. Really, the boy was too cute. He almost didn't want the torture to end.

"Hehh…hiiih-ihhh…" Again, Zexion's eyes narrowed. "Echehshoo!" He hadn't managed to get the tissue up in time to catch it and Demyx watched as a few fine droplets were lit up by the desk lamp. So beautiful… But it didn't seem like Zexion was done yet. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with an irritated expression.

"Really," Demyx heard him mutter. "Please, just go away so I can… so I ca- can…ECHiihshoOO!" The force of the sneeze rocked him in his chair and caused his messy bangs to fall down to cover one blue eye. "Sheesh… I'll never get anything done at this rate."

Demyx was rather hoping not. He certainly wasn't going to be studying any more that afternoon. Probably be going back to his bunk, though, if the burgeoning tightness in his jeans was anything to go by.

"Hehtchoo! Esshoo! Ah, fuck- Ithshoo!" The previously neat and quiet sneezes of Zexion were growing in volume, and they'd started to sound a bit more productive. He was blowing his nose again, now, and had to use two or three tissues. Demyx was surprised that no one had come over to ask if he was all right.

And then he decided that that was the perfect conversation starter. He left the shelves and slowly approached Zexion's cubby. "Uh, hey, are you okay?" He smiled disarmingly, the grin girls used to flip over in his hometown.

"Eh?" Zexion looked up, tissue still covering his nose, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly teary. He still looked pretty damn sneezy. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He sighed, and then sneezed again, hiding it in the crook of his elbow. "It's just a stupid cold, but it seems like it's been dragging on forever…" He sniffed.

"I hate it when that happens," said Demyx. "It's always such a pain. Anyway, thought I'd ask, in case it was an allergy attack or something…"

"No, but thanks for asking." Zexion managed a weak smile before doubling over to sneeze again. "Hesshoo! Etchoo! ETCHOO!"

"Bless you!" cried Demyx, amazed. He was practically vibrating with a pleasant tension now. Zexion really was much prettier up close.

"Ugh. Thanks, again." He dabbed at his pink nose, looking worn out.

"Hey," said Demyx, "let me buy you some coffee or something. I feel bad, since you're trying so hard to study."

"That's very kind of you, but I couldn't impose. Oh!" Something seemed to dawn on him, and he turned an embarrassed gaze on Demyx. "I wasn't interrupting you, was I? I'm sorry! I really can't, _ahhh_, hel- _eh_, help it- ETCHOO!"

"Bless you!"

"Nn." Zexion had dropped his face into his hands now, looking utterly miserable, and Demyx's desire began to fade, replaced by a helpless sympathy. He placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Come on. A cup of something hot will help, and you must be tired by now. It's no trouble, really! I'll even let you pay me back, sometime." The prospect of a second date was a pleasing one.

"…Okay. Thanks." Zexion allowed Demyx to pull him from the chair, rubbing ineffectually at his nose with the back of his hand, since he'd run out of tissues for the moment. Demyx leaned over and helped him gather up his books, making a mental note to stop for his own before they left. It was when he was tucking Zexion's pencil case into his coat pocket for the journey that he heard the boy sneeze desperately again… and felt the spray on the back of his neck. Zexion had sneezed on him!

"I'b so sorry!" came the apology, after the latest fit had stopped. Zexion had begun to sound more stuffed up. "I didn' mead for that to habpen…."

"It's really okay," Demyx hastened to assure. Zexion might never know just _how_ okay it really was, but that was fine. He was okay with starting slow. "Let's get you down into the common room, by the fire. And I think you need some more tissues…" Zexion chuckled softly, and made to follow Demyx out of the library.

So he hadn't gotten any studying done… Still, it was one of his best days at university so far! And he was looking forward to spending a lot more time with Zexion, and his adorable sneezes…

* * *

I love them. Reviews are appreciated! Much more so than 'Favorites', even though I like those, too. ;D


End file.
